


Mission: Seducing Victor Nikiforov

by orenji92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Fluff, I Tried, It's supposed to be vanilla smut, M/M, Oblivious Victor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Seduction, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Victor, not really - Freeform, plus one, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: Or basically, 5 Times Yuuri Tried to Seduce Victor and Failed +1 Time that He Succeeded.In which, Victor and Yuuri never had sex.And Yuuri got desperate.





	Mission: Seducing Victor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Esil for the smut part. I'm so bad at it... *cry*

It had been a while since Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg. After the change of environment, there were some changes in their lives. In Hasetsu, their routine would go like this: they woke up, jogged, then trained in Ice Castle, had lunch, trained some more, dipped into the _onsen_ , had dinner (no Katsudon), and then slept. In St. Petersburg, the routine was changed slightly into this: they woke up, jogged, then trained under Yakov’s imaginary whip, had lunch, trained some more, Yuuri (mostly) cooked dinner because Victor loved Japanese cuisine and Victor latched himself on his beloved like a helpful octopus, they had dinner, and then slept.

Yuuri was happy when he moved to Victor’s apartment. He finally could live with Victor, just the two of them. How could he not be happy? He was living completely alone with Victor Nikiforov. But, to be honest, he was not content. Why? Because Victor never initiated anything!

At first, he thought that they were simply too tired. And, in St. Petersburg, Victor had a lot of friends and acquaintances so Yuuri could not possibly monopolize Victor for himself. But soon, weeks passed, and Victor still had not initiated anything but small pecks or affectionate cuddling sessions after nice dinner. Yuuri wanted more, he needed more. Yet, Victor did not seem to show any interest. Maybe he was bored. Perhaps Yuuri had made him waited for too long.

Thinking about the possibilities made his heart ached. The Japanese man heard a soft whine and he was greeted by a curious bundle of joy. People often said dogs were sensitive to people’s feeling, so maybe Makkachin sensed his distress and wanted to cheer him up? The poodle nudged a box of biscuit toward his palm... or perhaps he just wanted some snacks.

Yuuri opened the box, gave the sweet poodle a bone-shaped biscuit and let Makkachin nibbled the treat lovingly. He sighed and drowned himself in another self-pity party, then something tugged his sleeve. He looked downed and found Makkachin was staring at him, his biscuit was beneath his fluffy paw.

“What is it?”

The dog whined and nudged his treat.

“Nooo, I won’t give you another. You’ll get fat and Victor will definitely blame me for that.” Yuuri pointed at the unfinished biscuit in accusing manner. “And you haven’t even finished that one!”

Makkchin whined and nudged the biscuit again. He pushed it to Yuuri’s feet as if he was presenting a gift.

Yuuri blinked.

Makkachin huffed.

“Oh...” It finally hit him. “Are you trying to cheer me up?”

The adorable poodle whined and pushed the treat again.

Yuuri could not help it but laughed. “Aren’t you the most precious thing?” he accepted the small gift and ruffled the brown fur, receiving a soft bark in return. “Are you sure? I won’t give you another if you give this to me.”

Makkachin whined, then he barked in affirmation.

Yuuri bit his lips to contain his smile. He showed the treat to the poodle again, moved it slowly to the right and left, enjoying how the dog’s eyes followed the biscuit without failing. “Are you sure?” he teased.

Makkachin’s whimper sounded so lost and miserable.

A snort escaped from Yuuri’s lips, followed by soft laughter. “Alright, alright. You can have it.” He relished the sensation of being pushed down and smothered by wet kisses, immediately feeling a little bit silly. By the time Makkachin settled down to enjoy his biscuit, Yuuri was drenched in drool, yet the pain felt oddly soothed. The saying of ‘licking the wound’ was not supposed to be literal.

“What do you think I should do, Makkachin?”

Makkachin looked up for a moment, then he continued eating his biscuit.

“Hey, that’s rude. I’m talking to you, look at me when I’m talking to you.”

The poodle looked up to meet his stare, but continued to enjoy the treat.

“What do you think I should do?”

A soft bark was his answer.

“You’re right, I can’t just do nothing and whine. I must do something!”

And thus, the ‘Seduce Victor Project’ was commenced.

-

How to seduce someone?

Yuuri was not Victor, who could make thousands of people shivered in pleasure with a charming wink. He was not Chris, who could slap his own butt to make people screamed in sinful bliss. He was not Yuri, who had the perfectly beautiful face and lithe body, nor was he Mila, who could send men to their knees with a secretive smile. He was just Yuuri, who was plain, awkward, and... Yuuri.

Suffice to say that he needed advices. The first thing that crossed his mind was his parents.

Swallowing his shame, he called them. He waited, waited, and waited until they picked up the line. “Hello, Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned off the phone.

Then his phone rang. He panicked, and decided to ignore it. But parents could be very stubborn when they wanted to be. In the end, he picked up the phone.

“Yuuri,” his mother greeted, Yuuri could hear the soft smile on her tune, “is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is A-OK!”

“Is that so?” Hiroko had the patient of a saint. “Are you sure? Nothing’s wrong at all?”

“Ehm...”

“You know you can talk to me about anything...” Mothers knew best. They knew how to break the deepest secret of their children if they truly wanted to, and Hiroko was probably the best mother Yuuri could ever ask for.

“Actually...”

“Hmm?”

“There’s this one thing...”

“I’m all ears.”

Plan #1 was formed 10 minutes later.

-

“I’m home, Yuuri!”

Yuuri took a deep breath, then moved to the front door to greet Victor properly. “Welcome home, Victor.”

Victor paused, took in the view in front of him, then blinked.

There was nothing wrong with his Yuuri, the younger man was always so adorable, so eager to learn, to please. Today, however, Yuuri was wearing an apron. He never wore an apron before. There was nothing wrong with that, of course. There was nothing wrong with the cute white apron, or the tight shirt that hugged Yuuri’s body perfectly, nothing wrong at all. And of course there was nothing wrong with the tight jeans that cling on to those thighs like a second skin. Except that...

“Victor?”

Victor blinked again. Yuuri was staring at him with worry in his eyes. Ah, Victor should not make this sweet man worried. So, he smiled, even though it was not the heart-shaped smile and looked a bit strained. “Do I smell _katsudon_?”

“Ah, yeah, I thought that, uhm, you might want to...”

“Of course I want to!”

Yuuri smiled, thought it seemed a little dejected. “Let’s eat together then.”

Yuuri was quiet the whole night. Victor wondered what occupied his student’s mind, but Yuuri just brushed it off.

-

Plan #1 – failed.

Well, at least, the _katsudon_ was delicious.

-

Since his mother’s plan did not work, Yuuri had to find another. Not that his mother’s plan was outdated, but perhaps he should ask someone with fresher idea this time. Someone who always helped him to come up with brilliant ideas, who would always helped him without judging.

He called Phichit.

“Yuuri!” Phichit greeted him with a brilliant smile. “Is this about Victor?”

“Phichit, hello. How are you?” Yuuri asked in a dry tone because he had the decency of human being. Kind of.

“Yes, hello, I’m good, and I’m sure you’re good too.” The Thai replied without missing a beat. “So, is this about Victor?”

Yuuri sighed. “Yes.”

“What’s the problem? Too much? Not strong enough? Not big enough? That can’t be, I’ve seen him in that restaurant. Not spicy enough? Coming too soon? Oh, I need details boy, juicy, saucy details.”

“Phichit!”

“Well, do you want my help or not?”

“Ugh...”

“So?”

“Never,” Yuuri confessed under his breath.

“Uh, never what?”

“He never... touched me... like that...”

His friend was silent for a minute that Yuuri had to check his phone to make sure their connection was not disconnected. “WHAT?”

“Err...”

“Could it be... Victor is impotent?”

“Phichit, no!”

“Alright, alright, don’t worry my boy, I’m here to help.”

Yuuri wanted to mention that he was the older one so it was rather unlikely for him to be Phichit’s boy, but then the Thai blabbered about his plan, so Yuuri might as well listen without making any interruptions. After some efforts to make sure Phichit did not go overboard, Plan #2 was formed.

-

Ice rink seduction was not something new for Yuuri. After all, he had been doing that every single day for Victor in the previous season, it was pretty much a sweet torture for Victor. Today, however, there was something different. The way Yuuri bent, his hips dipped low before rose slightly, was more sensual than ever, making his butt look rounder and perkier. His hips were swaying in a way that leave hot trails on Victor’s groin and the coach had to clear his throat discreetly to stop the groan forming on his lips, and cover his front to hide the forming bulge.

“How is it?” Yuuri asked him, his eyes were staring at Victor’s, filled with hope.

If praises were what Yuuri aimed for, Victor would gladly give it. So he did. “That’s wonderful, Yuuri. I see that you have improved even more!” Yuuri did not stop his staring, which meant it was not what he wanted to hear. Some advices, perhaps? “You can steady your landing position if you widen your stance before jumping.”

It seemed that Victor had said something wrong. The shine in Yuuri’s eyes faded a little, but he nodded in understanding. Before Victor could say anything, his student had moved back to the center and positioned himself to practice his routine again.

-

Plan #2 – failed.

His landing became steadier, but Yuuri had to think of another plan soon.

-

After the second plan failed, Yuuri had no choice but to call a certain person. While he would rather not because he knew how indecent the plan coming from that person would be, Yuuri knew how Victor cherished him as one of his best friends. Yuuri thought of that person as a close friend as well, so he might as well try.  

Christope might be the best option he had for this subject.

“Huh, you danced like that and he has not even touched you yet?” Christophe murmured in amusement. “Please tell me his dick is still intact. Or did he lose his balls somewhere? He’s not impotent, isn’t he?”

“Oh my God, Chris! Why do you and Phichit- Ugh!”

“I’m just kidding, Yuuri,” Chris laughed at Yuuri’s embarrassment, “You are just too adorable, so I can’t help it.” Yuuri chose to ignore it to avoid further teasing. “How to seduce Victor, huh?”

Yuuri nodded, not trusting his own voice.

“I’m still confused because I don’t think you will ever need such advice, considering the way he looks at you, but...” Christophe hummed, deep in thought, then he smirked, “it’s Victor we’re talking about here. You might want to surprise him with something you have never done before.”

That... made sense. Yuuri nodded again. “But, what?”

The smirk on Christophe’s face looked very disturbing. “Wear sexy lingerie and wait for him on the bed.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Christ, no.”

Christophe only shrugged, still sporting the damned smirk as he fluttered his eyes. “You want my advice, so I give it to you. Whether you want to do it or not, it is all up to you.”

And he ended the connection with a wink, leaving Yuuri alone in horror.

-

Yuuri opened a box. It was something that he ordered online immediately after his conversation with the Switzerland skater. This was totally out of character. Katsuki Yuuri from Hasetsu was just a shy boy who would never do this. But, if he was Eros, he would and definitely could. He would wear this and seduce Victor.

People said that desperate time called for desperate measure.

He took a big gulp and picked up something black, silky, almost transparent, and suspiciously frilly from the box. No, no, no, no, no way, there was no way Yuuri could do this. He shoved it back into the box before muffling his scream into his pillow.

Plan #3 – failed before launched.

On the ice rink, Victor felt a pang of disappointment. It was so sudden that it left him confused while Yakov yelled at him to concentrate.

-

He was starting to get desperate. Perhaps he should ask the Russian team? He gave them a short glance. Georgi... No, he was not that desperate. Yurio... He was 15. Yakov... Ugh. Finally, he saw Mila, who accidentally met his gaze and gave him a warm smile. Perhaps...

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” the girl asked when Yuuri called him discreetly with a wave of his hand.

“No, nothing is wrong... It’s just...”

“You can tell me what’s wrong, I can keep a secret...”

“Yes, yes, of course you can...” Yuuri cleared his throat to sooth his nerve. “It’s about Victor...”

“Oh?” even though she made it sounded like a question, Yuuri could see from her eyes that she already knew what the problem was. It made Yuuri feel so small. How could this younger girl felt so much more mature than him?

Yuuri sighed. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to listen to this...”

He was getting up when a deadly grip stopped him from leaving. “Yuuri, why would you think so?”

“But, it’s-”

“I’d be happy if I can help you, you know.” She looked at him with a dejected frown marring her beautiful face. “We’re friends after all.”

Uh oh. “Right, of course, of course.” Yuuri sat down again in hope she would stop looking down, as if he was bullying her.

Gone was the disappointed look, replaced with a wide grin not unlike the Chesire cat’s smile. “Now, tell me, I’d love to know what troubles you.” She was practically purring into his ear, and Yuuri realized why he was never good dealing with women. They were scary.

“Uhm, uhm, so...”

“Yes?”

“Victor and I, we,” Yuuri played with his fingers, refusing to look at his rink mate, “never, you know, do it.”

There was silence.

“Mila?”

“Oh...” Her lips were quivering, clearly trying to hold back a smile. “That’s...”

“Stupid, I know.”

“That’s not stupid!” she denied with a small laugh. “It’s just, that’s not what I expect.”

“Really?” that, admittedly, helped soothing Yuuri’s embarrassment a little.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “I thought you wanted to know how to keep the sex at minimum...”

Yes, of course, everyone knew their passion was blazing like a sun and their sex live was wild like a jungle... except for the people that were actually involved. “...”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri! I’ll help you!”

“Ah, yeah, thanks...”

“To do the do, building up the mood is very important, you see,” she started slowly, making sure Yuuri was listening.

Nodding along, Yuuri made a mental note in his head.

“There are many way to build up sexy mood, like candle light dinner, dancing together in a club, or taking bath together,” she continued, “In fact, taking bath together usually leads to wonderful bath activity.”

“... Oh.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s just,” Yuuri scratched his head. “Victor and I took bath together so many times, I don’t think it will work.”

“Tsk, tsk... Amateur.” Mila pointed her index finger in front of Yuuri’s face. “If you play your card right, it won’t matter how many times you have done it. Beside, have you ever taken a bath together again after you come here?”

Now that she mentioned it... Yuuri shook his head.

She gave him a winning smile. “My point exactly.”

-

He had to play his card right. Yuuri slapped his cheek to brace himself. Yes, he could do this! He totally could initiate some sexy time! He was the man!

“Vi- Victor, I’m taking a bath now,” he announced while walking toward the bathroom.

“Uh, sure...” Victor answered non-committedly, distracted by Makkachin on his lap. It was quiet for a while that Victor thought Yuuri had gone to the bathroom. But, suddenly there was a warm breath on his ear.

“Victor,” Yuuri’s voice was soft and his breath tickled the Russian man’s ear, “join me?”

Victor was quiet, so very quiet that he seemed unmoving. Not trusting his faltering confidence, Yuuri walked, almost run, to the bathroom. As soon as he was safe behind the safety, he let out a low squeal and waited for Victor to follow him.

Unknown to him, Victor was unconscious on the floor that was decorated by blood. Said blood suspiciously came from his nose, and despite the horrific condition, he seemed to be at peace.

-

Plan #4 – failed due to unexpected element.

Yuuri was getting restless. And desperate. Definitely desperate.

-

 “Is it about Victor?”

“... Am I that predictable?”

Georgi just gave him a knowing smile and looked at him softly as if he was looking at his precious comrade. Yes. Yuuri was that desperate that he actually came to Georgi for love advice. While he was regretting every second of it, he could not back down now. 

“Ah,” Georgi sighed, “young love...”

“You’re 26.”

“Young love,” he repeated, still as dreamy.

“So...”

“Considering the fact that you came to me only means one thing.” Georgi paused to take a sip of his coffee. “You are desperate, aren’t you?”

“Hngh!” Yuuri avoided looking at Georgi eyes.

“I know that my love can be overbearing sometimes, so I’m sure I’ll be your last resort.”

Yuuri’s lack of response only confirmed his statement.

Georgi just smiled and took another sip of his drink. “Yuuri, I’m just going to give you an advice my father told me once.”

“Okay...?”

“When you've run into a wall, return to the basics.”

“So...”

“Go set a date, watch romantic movies, make time just for the two of you.” Then he leaned in and whispered slowly, “And when the time is right, rest your head on his shoulder and invite him for a kiss.”

“Alright,” Yuuri nodded, “that doesn’t sound so hard.”

“I know right?” He looked proud.

-

The plan was not very hard. Yuuri asked if Victor want to watch a movie after dinner, and his invitation was accepted easily, as expected. Soon they sat on the couch while the screen played a rom-com that Yuuri picked randomly, at least he thought it was a rom-com.

It did not take long for the actors to kiss each other like they were hanging on their lifeline. Slowly, Yuuri leaned toward his lover and rested his head on his shoulder, and as if he acted on instinct, Victor’s arm was immediately wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulder.

‘Alright, seems good, promising,’ Yuuri thought as he tried to proceed to the next step. He rubbed Victor’s hand gently, playing with his palm-

“Yuuri,” Victor called him out, “are you cold?”

“...No.”

“Are you sure? I’ll bring out the blanket.”

Then he stood up, leaving Yuuri behind to watch the despicable actors continued eating each other’s’ faces (not literally). He hated this stupid movie immediately.

At least it was warm after that, the cuddling session was too nice for Yuuri to complain. Before they realize it, they had fallen asleep on the sofa, and woken up in the morning with their neck aching. They regretted nothing.

-

Everything did not seem to be working. Was he correct that Victor did not see him that way anymore? Perhaps he finally realized that Yuuri was just too plain, but he kept quiet because he did not want to deal with a crying Yuuri? Or perhaps-

Someone kicked his butt.

“Yurio!?”

“Shut up.” Yuri continued kicking his butt without giving him any mercy. When he finally stopped, Yuuri could not feel his butt anymore. It was not fair. He had not even felt Victor inside, yet his butt was already numb. “You’re so annoying.”

“But I didn’t say anything!” Yuuri exclaimed in disbelief.

“Your thought is annoying!” the young boy snapped in return.

“Eh?”

“You think I don’t know what you’re thinking?” Yuri clucked his tongue. “You’re thinking about that baldy, right? And you think that you’re not good enough or something- Ugh, you guys are so disgusting.”

“Sorry, I-”

Yuri cut him with a groan. “That’s not it, you stupid pig.”

“Eh?” Yuuri blinked in confusion.

The Russian Fairy just groaned again. “You- do you- How can you-”

“Hmm?”

“Fucking idiots...” he grumbled, then pointed his finger to Yuuri’s face. “Stop being frustrating and just tell him what you want, for fuck’s sake!”

“What I want? But-”

“Look. That old man is head over heels with you, alright? I bet if you sneeze, he will pull up his phone to record it because it’s fucking adorable.” He paused, then blushed. “ ** _He_** thinks it’s adorable, you sneezing is totally not adorable to me.”

“But-”

“Just fucking tell him what you want,” Yuri snapped and turned away. “I’m so sick to see you prancing around trying to get laid while he is too oblivious about it. It’s sickening.”

“O-okay... Thanks, I suppose?”

“Just go away already! Gross!” He kicked Yuuri out of his way. When Yuuri was gone, he sighed and rested his head on the nearest wall. “...Fucking idiots. Tsk.”

-

With help coming from the most unexpected person, Yuuri sprinted back to their apartment and slammed the door open. “Just do it with me already!”

“Yes!?” It sounded more like a yelp, but Yuuri could not blame him. The older man turned toward Yuuri with questioning look, still touched with a bewildered look. “Do what, Yuuri?”

“SEX!”

“... Huh?”

“I’ve been trying to seduce you and you didn’t realize it! Victor, you idiot!”

Victor was quiet as he tried to process the whole thing. He blinked once, twice, and then blushed while wearing a wide grin. “Wait... You were trying to seduce me? This whole week?”

Yuuri’s bravado shrank a little. “I... did...” It came out as a whisper, a little bit shaky, so he took a big gulp and bit his lips. Soon, it was followed by a sting in his eyes. He blinked but his eyes were getting wetter, so he turned away. He did not even need mirror to know his face must have resembled a steamed crab, with red chili sauce. “Idiot...”

Victor’s smile widened and he tackled Yuuri to the ground, showering the shorter man with kisses. “Yuuri, Yuuri, my Yuuri, thank you, Yuuri,” he babbled as he kept kissing Yuuri everywhere his lips could reach, “and sorry, Yuuri, Yuuri, my Yuuri...”

Yuuri tugged him down so they could kiss properly and Victor accepted his invitation easily, as always. Yuuri’s hands found a way to Victor’s hair, pulling him even closer, while Victor’s was settling on Yuuri’s thighs, squeezing them tenderly. Yuuri let out a soft moan, much to his lover’s delight.

Once they parted, Yuuri could see the big happy grin on Victor’s face. “Victor...”

“Does this mean you forgive me, Yuuri?”

It was unfair. Victor loved dragging his name like that, invoking a jolt of pleasure from Yuuri. “Of course I do,” Yuuri mumbled with a pout, “You know I always do.”

Victor beamed at him. His smile was so wide when he hugged Yuuri and pampered him with kisses again. “Ah, you’re so cute Yuuri!!”

“Then why didn’t you do it to me...?”

“I thought I’m mistaking the signal again,” the silver-haired man mumbled.

“Eh?”

“I’ve been seduced by you every single day in Japan, and apparently all of that were unintentional,” he explained with a cute pout, like a small child complaining about their school.

Yuuri bit his lips to stop the grin that was starting to form on his lips. Feeling bold, he touched Victor’s jaw and held it so Victor would see him straight into his eyes. “What stop you now, Victor?” he purred.

Victor was quiet, before he finally lifted Yuuri up in haste and started moving.

“Victor? What are you-”

“Bedroom.” He paused and gave Yuuri a chastising smile. “There’s no way I’ll let our first time be on the floor.”

As soon as they reach the bed room, Victor pushed Yuuri down to the bed and kissed him fervently. With tongues dancing on the rhythms known only to two of them, their hands started to roam each other. Soft caresses turned into demanding squeeze and the gentleness became impatient and hasty.

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped when his lover pinched his nipple beneath his clothes, “more... I need more...”

Unable to resist, the silver-haired man tugged Yuuri’s shirt up and dropped it to the floor while his eyes drinking up the view of the body in front of him. Soon, Yuuri’s pants were gone, followed by his underpants and socks. Once he was completely bare, Victor pushed him down and kissed him again, except it grew hungrier and more desperate than the previous kisses.

“Victor, wait...” When Victor stopped, Yuuri tugged his cloth. “You too.”

“Of course.” When Victor moved to take of his shirt, Yuuri’s hand stopped him.

“No, let me.”

It was soft, almost like a whisper, but Victor could hear it clearly. Victor was quiet before his cheeks became a little bit flushed. “Su-sure...” The older man rushed back to get closer to his lover. He bent down to help Yuuri took off his clothes and when the firm hands touched Victor’s bare chest with such open admiration, Victor’s body trembled in pleasure and anticipation.

Yuuri’s hand moved softly, and Victor relished at the sensation. Now that he had felt Yuuri’s touch on his skin, everything was not enough. He needed more. And Yuuri’s hand traced his chest so gently, moving to his stomach, then lower. When Yuuri opened his pants and pulled them down, Victor could see how Yuuri’s eyes widen for a moment at the sight of his clothed erection, already hard without being touched. It would be embarrassing if Yuuri’s face was not filled with marvel, then flushed brightly.

That definitely stroked his already huge ego, and made him even harder. “Yuuri,” he drawled the name slowly, enjoying the small twitch on Yuuri’s hardness. “You haven’t finished your job here, yes?”

Yuuri nodded, averting his eyes, and moved his hand to the edge of Victor’s underwear. With clumsy fingers he pushed down the fabric, revealing Victor’s erection. Yuuri’s mouth watered and he unconsciously gulped. “Can I-”

The rest of the question died when he met Victor’s eyes, his blue eyes were darkened with lust and desperation as he nodded his silent agreement.

Yuuri bent down, his lips were so close to Victor’s manhood that his hot breath tickled the head. When he gave an experimental lick, Victor harsh gasp reached his ears. Yuuri looked up and found Victor had closed his eyes in pleasure, his hands were clenching on the sheet as he struggled not to buck his hips. Feeling bold, Yuuri gave it another tentative lick, earning a muffled groan.

A small smirk painted Yuuri’s lips as he kissed Victor’s hardness. As if he was under a spell, Victor opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by the sight of his fiancé lapping on his member. Then Yuuri’s brown eyes met his gaze as he tried to swallow it all into his mouth. His face was marred with discomfort, but Yuuri did not stop. He bobbed his head up and down while his hands fondled around the base.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed out in marvel, “so good...”

Yuuri’s movement disrupted by a choked whimper, but he continued taking Victor’s manhood into his throat. He abruptly forced to pull out when a series of coughs spilled from his throat and he looked at his lover with watery eyes. “Sorry, let me-”

Victor just pulled Yuuri up, only to push him onto the mattress and kiss him deeply until they were out of breath. “You surprise me again... Such a good student.”

Yuuri just moaned pathetically in response. Every praises coming out from Victor’s lips felt like soft caresses on his body. With how hard Victor’s body was pressed on him, Victor definitely could feel the small twitch on his cock.

He gave the shorter man a soft peck on his lips and then trailed lower to his jaw, moved slowly to his neck so he could give marks on the supple skin. He moved lower to his chest and kissed the erect nipples, before he bit the right one while pinching the other, earning a soft gasp. Victor smiled and sucked the nipples hard.

“Hngh! Vic- Wha-”

Victor did not stop his ministration, he even grazed his teeth softly at the nub and bit it. At the same time, Victor’s hand travelled lower and touched his hardness. He moved to leave more marks on his stomach, and trailed down while his hand continued caressing Yuuri’s member. After what felt like eternity, he finally gave it a lick, causing Yuuri’s hips buckled violently. “Be patient...”

Well, Yuuri was tired of being patient, so he broke free and saddled Victor, giving his fiancé an irritated look that immediately sent more blood to a certain place, and Victor was confused whether it was appropriate or not. “You just don’t get it, don’t you?” He rubbed his bottom, teasing Victor’s erection with circular motion.

“Yuuri-”

Yuuri slapped Victor’s reaching hand and held them down. “No touching.” His tone was firm, yet touched with a teasing tone.

Yuuri reached for lube in the drawer and smeared it on his palm. Then, he raised his hips just enough to give Victor a view of his entrance. With a slow and teasing motion, Yuuri circled his middle finger on the ring of muscle, then pushed in. He hissed at the strange sensation, but kept pumping his finger in slow and steady pace, in and out.

Victor gulped and bucked his hips up, but Yuuri just gave him a look and he stopped moving.

“Be patient, Vitya...”

It almost felt like a slap. Victor wanted it so much, needed it. He could feel a whimper building inside, ready to break through, but Yuuri stopped him with a smirk and he was left breathless.

While biting his lips, Yuuri added another finger and started scissoring his hole, letting Victor to see everything, yet not allowing him to touch. When Yuuri put the third finger in, Yuuri started panting and moaning while moving his hips to push his fingers deeper.

Victor could not take it anymore. He pulled Yuuri down and switched their position. “Yuuri...” It came out as a whimper, but Victor did not care. “Let me-”

Yuuri gave him a winning smirk. “Give it to me, Victor.” He raised his hips to rub their members, enjoying Victor’s hiss of pleasure.

Victor took the abandoned bottle and smeared his cock with lube. Then he positioned himself, and shoved it in with a single push.

They groaned in unison, and Victor pulled out slowly, and pushed in again in lazy motion. “Give it all to me, Vitya.” Yuuri grunted and bucked his hips.

“You’re going to regret it in the morning.”

“I don’t care.” Yuuri pulled his chin so they could kiss. “I want **you**. Now.”

A hungry smile formed on Victor’s lips. He pulled out then slammed back in without any restrain, eliciting a choked moan from Yuuri. “Enough?”

“More,” Yuuri demanded, “more.”

Victor drew out and slammed as hard as he could, and with the moan of approval from the man beneath him, he continued until Yuuri yelled in uncontrolled pleasure.

“There!” Yuuri’s high-pitched moan rang through the room as Victor kept abusing his prostate. “More, ah, plea- Vic- Ah!” His lonely hands found their way to Victor’s back and he wrapped them around Victor to bring them man closer.

“I’m close.”

“Me, too. Vic-” Yuuri’s hole twitched and his back arched before he finally came with a loud groan, his cum splattered on his and Victor’s torso. Victor followed not along after and came inside Yuuri. Feeling warm and full, yet not wanting to be separated, Yuuri pulled his lover for a peck, which turned into something better, albeit a little bit tired.

Once the kisses ended, Victor stared at Yuuri with a pair of soft eyes. He kissed Yuuri’s eyebrow and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. His fiancé just snuggled deeper and sighed in content. They were sticky and in need of bath, but both were too tired and sleepy.

“Bath...” Yuuri muttered, trying to get up, but Victor held him back.

“Later,” Victor replied, accompanied with a big yawn. “Sleep, round two, then bath.”

Yuuri was quiet for a while before Victor felt him grinning against his collarbone. “There will be round two?”

“And round three and four, and even more,” Victor promised, “but sleep first.”

The grin stayed, and Yuuri rubbed his cheek against Victor’s chest. “Good.” He inhaled Victor’s scent, mixed with sweat and his own scent. “Good...” he muttered again before sleep claimed him.

-

Round two was postponed because Makkachin kept scratching the door.


End file.
